comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/The Metaverse!
Let me assure you all right now, THIS IS NOT A NEW REALITY! Well, it kind of is. It's a mini multiverse for the Titanverse. It will contain alternate versions, which I have already begun planning, so I will begin adding the alternate realities once most of the regular Titanverse has been created and adjusted. Alternate Realities Earth-616045 In this reality, Professor X and Magneto founded the X-Men together, which caused the team to have different members from the start, and it functioned differently. The team consists of: *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Magneto (Magnus Lehnsherr) *Bigfoot (Hank McCoy) *Nightbeast (Kurt Wagner) *Mystique (Mary Jane Watson) *Havok (Alex Summers) *Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) *Claw (James Howlett) *Sentinel (Mikhaal Rasputin) Mutants are extremely common on this world, but humans still despise them, including Captain America, who leads a team of humans who attempt to kill the X-Men, but teams such as the Titans or the Fantastic Four do not exist. Earth-616500 In this reality, the alien Kilo was not found by Thor, but he was instead found by the Hulk. He never suffered amnesia, and he killed the Hulk, and later he fulfilled his mission of bringing the Chitauri to Earth, which caused all of the remaining heroes and villains to band together and stop them. Those heroes and villains were: *Captain America *Iron Man *Rogue *Invisible Woman *Dr. Fantastic *Deadpool *Winter Soldier *Green Goblin *Ant-Man Earth-616303 CAUTION: This reality contains spoilers for a future Titaverse event In this reality, during the war between S.H.I.E.L.D., the heroes, and HYDRA, Wolverine stabs both Director Barnes and the Winter Soldier, killing them both. Jessica Drew, the only witness, responded more violently than she does in the Titanverse event, because Barnes is now dead. Before she can kill Wolverine, he escapes from the Helicarrier, and the Titans issue a warrant for his arrest, and he became a wanted fugitive. However, he soon teamed up with Deadpool and Spider-Man, who attempt to get him to safety. Earth-616002 CAUTION: Also contains a minor spoiler In this reality, Apocalypse never created Sebastian Shaw, instead creating a tribe of females, who never revolted against him and his fellow gods. But eventually Destiny became jealous of him being worshiped, especially by females, of which she was the only god. She convinced them to use their mutant abilities to raise up against Apocalypse and attempt to create life using sorcery. The females in the tribe consisted of: *Nina (tribe leader, pyrokinesis) *Rio (Nina's lover, turns herself into sand) *Emilia (regular tribe member, controls wind currents) *Diana (regular tribe member, super strength, flies) *Allison (Nina's daughter, talks to animals) Earth-616666 In this reality, the heroes and villains of the world were split right down the middle. One group, led by Captain America believed that all metahumans should be working alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to keep the world safe. The other side, led by Cyclops and Ms. Marvel, believed that heroes should be allowed to be heroes, without being controlled by the government. The members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Titans include several metahumans, most notably: *Captain America *Director James Buchanan Barnes *Iron Man *Dr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Venom *Diablo *Beast *Colossus *Black Panther *Among several other heroes and villains alike Members of Cyclops and Ms. Marvel's Insurgency include: *Cyclops *Carol Danvers *Professor X *Thing *Human Torch *Magneto *Phoenix *Deadpool *Spider-Man *Dr. Octopus *Thor *Giant Man *Winter Soldier *Storm *Among several other heroes and villains Category:Blog posts